Ninetales
Ninetales (ナインテールズ, Naintēruzu) is a Fire-type Fox Pokémon that is known to evolved form of a Vulpix when exposed to a Fire Stone. Appearance :Voice actor: Rachael Lillis (both English and Japanese) This fox-like, quadruped Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has nine, long tails, each of which is tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. Ninetales has gleaming red eyes that are said to give it the ability to control minds. Its ears are pointed, and it has long, slender legs with three-toed paws. Its height is 3'07" and weight is 43.9 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Ninetales is a very vengeful Pokémon that has been known to curse those who mistreat it. It can live for 1,000 years, due to the energy within its nine tails, each of which is said to have a different mystical power. Behavior This Fiery Pokémon is able to run at quick speeds. Also this Pokémon has a alolan form that appears quite Ghostly Habitat It can be found living in grasslands. Diet Major appearances The Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, Blaine, used a Ninetales against Ash in their first Gym battle in Riddle Me This. It reappeared in a flashback in Volcanic Panic. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Ninetales owned by Neesha was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by Mewtwo. The Ninetales clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. In Beauty and the Breeder, a friend of Suzy named Zane used his Ninetales in a Pokémon breeding competition. In Just Waiting On A Friend, a very old Ninetales befriended Brock, who bore a resemblance to her long lost master. This Ninetales created all sorts of illusions, including one of a woman through which it spoke. A Ninetales appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!. Other Minor appearances Ninetales made its first debut in The Battling Eevee Brothers. An injured Ninetales appeared under the care of Katrina in A Bite to Remember. A Ninetales appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly! under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator. Multiple Ninetales appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Ninetales belonging to a Coordinator competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival appeared in Deceit and Assist. Ninetales also had a cameo during the opening credits of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, taking part in the festival honoring Sir Aaron. Also, one appeared in the opening of the movie. A Ninetales appeared in a flashback in Mutiny in the Bounty! as one of J's captured Pokémon. A Ninetales made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match. This Ninetales belonged to Rudy. Ninetales also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Ninetales, Fox Pokémon. The evolved form of Vulpix. It has nine tails and a thick, shining, golden, fleece coat, with these, Ninetales is said to live very long lives of a thousand years. Each of its tails contains a different mystical power. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon